Life In A Box
by sexynileystories
Summary: "What do you mean he's in a coma?" I stammered, the air in my lungs slowly declined from my body as I took it all in. "He couldn't of been Miley." She spoke softly. "I was with him only last night!" I screamed, I couldn't take this. The first guy I have ever been in love with couldn't of been in a coma for nearly two months. - Niley!


Prologue.

**Nicks point of view:**

There she was, the girl I asked before the summer holidays had started. She's just sitting there, all by herself: frequently getting drinks handed to her by the barmen from different types of men. Even if I did go over there she wouldn't be able to notice me at all; she doesn't know me well enough to be able to determine who I am by my voice. The first time I had ever saw her was at the beginning of the school year; when I transferred over from a private school: when I finally need/wanted a change. She was different to all the other girls; it just took me a while to notice it during our first conversation.

_flashback._

_I have the guts to go say hello now, I'm more determined than ever to do this. To ask her out, to see her beautiful oceans staring right back at me like she does when she talks to her friends. I've been here for a while now, stared at her when she thought I wasn't looking, smiled whenever I heard her ridiculous laugh, but yet it's the last week of highschool right before we go on vacation for the summer. So here I am. I'm ready, I'm ready now. _

_"Dude, you seriously have to stop staring at her." Justin commented, he watched my every eye movement when it came to Miley. _

_"I'm not staring at anyone!" I hiss towards him, turning my gaze away from Miley as she laughed with her friends. _

_"Even Demi is starting to notice now -" _

_"Demi?" Me and Joe both muttered in confusion; Joe shot me a harsh look before turning to look straight at Demi._

_"Yeah, we've been watching your gaze all year and it always seems to land on her." Justin chuckled, biting into his chicken. _

_"You like Demi?" Joe asked, he didn't even need to look at me and I could already tell by his voice that he was hurt: hurt by the fact he thinks his own brother likes the girl he adores. _

_"No!" I protest, throwing my hands up, "I couldn't and I wouldn't." _

_Justin snorted, "Yeah right." _

_"Cut it out." Joe snapped, he whipped his head round to stare down Justin. _

_"Geez an, I was only kidding Joe..." Justin slithered down his chair slightly, feeling Joe's stare burn into his face, "I'm sorry man, I forgot you like her too.." _

_"Too?!" Both me and Joe hit back. Eww, never. _

_"He's just trying to get at you Joe." I muttered._

_"As per fucking usual." He grumbled, slouching down into his and crossing his arms over his chest. _

_"Have you got the guts yet?" _

_"Guts for what?" I ask._

_"To ask out Demi!" Justin snorted, he watched Joe's face wrinkle in disgust. _

_Ugh, I was about to protest again before I seen Selena make her way over to us. _

_"Go see your girlfriend.." I snapped, looking straight at Joe as I spoke to Justin. _

_I watched as he grinned from ear to ear before sliding out of his chair and meeting his girlfriend half way. Now it's just me and Joe until the rest of the guys come along. _

_"Do you actually like Demi?" Joe whispered, sitting up from his chair now and looking me directing into the eyes. _

_I shake my head repeatedly, "Never." _

_"So why are you always staring at her, all the fucking time?" _

_I sighed, he just never figured it out. Nobody did and all this time every thought Demi was the girl I wanted to go after, "I'm not staring at her." I speak up a little._

_"But the only person Demi hangs around with -"_

_"Is Miley." I beam, a cheesy grin had already taken over my face as I fiddled with my fingers; awaiting for his reply. _

_"Miley?" Joe mutters, he didn't know what to say, I could tell by his voice how shocked he was, "Don't you not know that she's -"_

_"I don't want to hear it," I cut him off, "I want to find out about Miley in my own way, through getting to know her. Joe, I know nothing about her, we have no classes together and she's never alone." _

_"Yeah but that's because she's -"_

_"Joe!" I butt in again, "I want to figure her out myself, on my own; without your input or anybody elses. Nobody needs to tell me about her, only she can. Understand?" I question, glaring him down. His expression was astonished more than anything, he seemed like he didn't know what to do or say except to nod towards me in understanding. _

_"Ok."_

_"Now I'm going to grow some balls and go over there."_

_"Nick that's not the best idea!" Joe protested._

_Justin came back just then with Selena in tow, "Hey." They both spoke up as they strolled to the table to sit down._

_"Not now." I muttered. "I'm doing something I've wanted to do from the beginning of the year." I didn't even look at them as I stood up from the table, now or never. Now or fucking never I repeated to myself. I brushed down my clothes, took a deep breath and blocked everybody else out as I began to walk to her table. I could feel more and more stares of others bore into my whole back; they were all watching me, nearly everyone had piped down to listen to what I had to offer towards her. _

_"Miley?" I call out, I had finally reached my destination. Demi looked up at me, her confused expression matched the same as Joes. Just as shocked and as confused together. _

_"Mhm?" She mumbled, not looking at me. She stared down at her food whilst all I wanted her to do was look at me with those beautiful eyes. _

_"Could I talk to you beyond the cafeteria?" I asked, hope was evident in my eyes. _

_"Nick that's not -" Demi had started to argue, yet stopped as she watched my glare. I wanted this so badly. I needed this, I felt drawn to Miley. Only Miley._

_"Demi it's fine." Miley giggled, "Mind if I hold onto your arm?" That's when she looked right at me, with those god damn beautiful eyes! _

_"Of course." I reply, I'm completely in a daze. She's so incredibly beautiful, all natural too. One day she'll hopefully be all mine. We both walked out the cafeteria; ignoring each and everyone's gaze in the process and as soon as we land in the hallways I blurt it out. _

_"Will you go out with me?" _

_Miley laughed without humor, what? "Are you kidding?" She asked, she wasn't looking directly at me and she wouldn't hold her gaze like she did with her friends when all I wanted to see was he eyes. All the emotion happens in her eyes, in everybodies eyes even when you can't hear it in their voices. _

_"No?" _

_"Really?" She asks. _

_"Of course really! I've been fighting my urge for nearly a year not to say something and I thought that today needed to be that day, so please?" _

_"Nick.." She started. "I don't think you -"_

_"Miley," I whisper, "I would really like to get to know you, even if I only get to spend one date with you that will make my lifetime, honestly." I spoke sweetly, I fought off the urge to touch her soft hands. She still wasn't looking at me though, not even a glimpse. "Will you please look at me?" I mumble. _

_"Look at you?" Miley snorted, "I have no idea how tall you are."_

_"What?" I couldn't help myself but gasp, I don't even know how tall I am. _

_"Oh Nick.." Miley sighs, her face falls slightly as she starts to look up but she manages a small sympathetic smile towards me and finally her oceans meet my eyes._

_"What is it?" I ask, I'm completely confused by her. _

_"Nick," She starts off, "I'm blind."_

__**Authors** **Note**: Sorry I couldn't help myself, this idea has been overpowering my mind the past 48 hours. I just wanted to get it out there. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. If you don't understand something or anything then just message me guys! Review please? I'd appreciate it.

Much love ox


End file.
